


Fitz and the Fool

by Oshun



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M, Other, art/photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found a model (Dylan at IMG World) who looked like the Fool and could not resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz and the Fool




End file.
